Elsa's Birthday
by sdream33
Summary: Its Elsa's birthday and Hans decides to tell Elsa how he feels about her. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ON THE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS GO TO DISNEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hans and Elsa Love story part 1!**

(With Elsa and Anna)

''Come on Elsa!'' Anna called from the top of the hill that they were climbing. ''The hill is the perfect view for the fireworks they're setting off for your birthday!''

''Ok Anna calm down! I'm coming.'' Today was Elsa's birthday, and the citizens of Arrendale were setting off fireworks. Anna was halfway up the hill…and Elsa was looking up at her sister who was towering over her like a skyscraper. Her sister was a good climber… but Elsa preferred to make ice stairs up hills for her to walk up.

''Your struggling getting up aren't you Elsa? Let me help!'' Anna exclaimed whilst sliding down the hill and holding out her hand for Elsa to grab onto. ''Grab hold and I'll assist you Your Majesty.'' Anna exclaimed. She was mocking the servants way of talking to her…but Elsa was used to it.

''Just don't let me fall ok!?''

(With Hans on the top of the hill)

Hans was lying sprawled out on top of the hill that Anna and Elsa were climbing up. Hans had settled what he had done to the princesses with Arrendale and regained trust and friendship, especially with the Princesses. He had also gained a crush on Elsa… and it grew constantly.

Hans then sat up in shock. He had heard something coming from the bottom of the hill. And it sounded like Elsa. 'What is Elsa doing making her way up here? I mean…she's a Queen, surely she doesn't go anywhere without assistance?'

''Hans!'' Anna exclaimed in shock and happiness.

''Hello Anna and Elsa.'' Hans said softly.

''What are you doing up here?'' questioned Elsa. She was happy that Hans was up here, because she too had developed a crush on him that grew constantly inside her and gnawed at her feelings.

'' Oh I came up here for a bit of peace I suppose. I like coming up here its calm and quite.''

''Well Elsa,'' Anna said whilst glancing over and Hans and Elsa, ''I'm going to go and watch the fireworks with Kristoff, so you guys have fun together!'' She knew about the crushes they had on each other and besides, Anna thought it was time for Elsa to settle with someone.

''Oh urm ok.'' Elsa said confused.

''Bye Anna have fun.'' Hans said with relief. He was finally alone with Elsa.

And he knew just how to make her birthday special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hans and Elsa Part 2!**

''So…..'' Elsa said awkwardly. She was still standing up, just staring down at her shoes.

''Elsa, come sit down. Your legs must be aching after walking up that hill.'' Hans said sweetly. He patted and smoothed the grass next to him.

Elsa nodded and slowly made her way over to the place Hans was, and sat quite a distance away from Hans.

''So Hans, how have you been? I haven't spoken to you for ages so I thought I would ask.'' Elsa asked calmly. She was trying to make conversation and Hans thought it was cute.

''I've been great Elsa. And you?''

''Oh fine.''

''Elsa I have to say… you look stunning!'' Hans said. And he wasn't flirting he was being truthful. Elsa looked prettier than anyone he had ever seen.

''Oh…'' Elsa said flattered, '' Thank you!''

Hans looked over at Elsa, then at the space that made them only about 15 cm's away. He took a chance and edged slightly closer to Elsa…making the gap smaller.

''So Elsa…do you know how long it is until the fireworks go off? And happy birthday Elsa…I forgot to tell you.''

''I'm not sure and thanks! Anna has been so determined to make my birthday special, but what really flattered me are the citizens making a firework display for me. I mean they really are the best!''

''That's nice! Ok so Elsa. I forgot to give you your present. I was going to find you but now seems the perfect time.'' Hans said softly. Then Hans held Elsa's wrist close to his chest, which made her flinch in excitement, and put a beautiful snowflake bracelet around Elsa's small wrist.

''Oh Hans!'' Elsa murmured.

'' What? ''

'' It's beautiful Hans!'' Elsa exclaimed and then shuffled closer and hugged him warmly.

''Your welcome!'' Hans exclaimed with pleasure.

All of a sudden Hans turned himself towards Elsa and looked deep into her beautiful deep blue eyes. Elsa looked up at Hans, only just catching a glimpse of Hans looking down at her. She couldn't help herself but look back up at him and there they stayed, just staring at each other.

'' Look Hans!'' Elsa exclaimed loudly and jumping up in excitement. ''The fireworks are about to go off! I heard them say!''

'' Well lets go sit at the edge of the hill. We will get a better view from there.''

''But…but Hans.'' Elsa said, slightly scared now.

''What's wrong Elsa?'' Hans said concerned.

''W… what if we fall off the hill? I'm scared of heights.''

''Don't worry Elsa…I'll keep you safe.'' Hans whispered in Elsa's ear reassuringly whilst grabbing hold of her and hugging her warmly.

''Well ok.'' Elsa said, slightly happier now.

They walked over to the edge of the hill slowly. Elsa was being very cautious and when she eventually got to the steep slope of the hill, Hans had made his way closer to Elsa, and almost had his hand touching her cold, delicate skin. She looked down and saw the massive gap of the hill and the ground.

'' THE FIREWORKS ARE ABOUT TO START! EVERYONE GET READY!'' A man in the distance called. Elsa could see her entire kingdom from here and whilst glancing over at her castle, she saw Anna drag Kristoff and Olaf out of the gates and to the big swing they had made. Elsa sighed with happiness.

''E… Elsa what's wrong?'' Hans asked.

''Oh…nothing I was just thinking.''

''Oh… so Elsa, would you like to do something after the fireworks, like maybe go for a walk or a ride on my horse.'' Hans said happily.

''I'd like that Hans. Thanks.''

And even if they didn't know it…they were about to head on an exciting adventure of romance, hurt and drama.

**I AM JUST SAYING THAT NOT ALL OF THIS WILL BE ELSA'S BIRTHDAY. THERE WILL BE LOADS OF DIFFERENT DAYS. THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND FAVORUITES 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hans and Elsa Part 3!**

''Hans….'' Elsa murmured quietly.

''What's wrong?'' Hans asked sweetly.

''You know Anna…''

''Of course''

''Do you think sometimes she's a bit c…''

''Crazy…yes I do. She always has been.'' Hans said smoothly. He knew Elsa didn't like talking about her sister behind her sister back.

''Elsa…there is something I need to tell you…'' Hans began but got cut off by the sound on an explosion. The fireworks had begun!

''Hans! Look!'' Elsa exclaimed. There were explosion of bright, vibrant colours everywhere and one by one, they started changing to darker colours, until eventually the colours of snow and ice.

Before Elsa knew it, Let It Go began to play and blue and white fireworks sprung up everywhere around them. She felt like crying tears of happiness.

By the time the fireworks had finished Elsa had tears welled up in her bright blue eyes. One single tear shed and then Elsa couldn't help it. She burst out crying.

''Elsa….what's wrong?'' Hans asked worriedly. Was this something that he had done, or was it simply just happiness? He had no idea what was wrong with her.

''N...nothing.'' Elsa blubbered whilst trying to wipe the tears off her face, ''It's just this was all so magical!''

'' I know Elsa. So would you like to go for a ride on my horse now?'' Hans asked politely.

''Oh yes please!'' Elsa exclaimed happily. She needed something to get her mind off things.

'Ok…' Hans thought in his head whilst helping Elsa onto his horse, 'Take her for a ride to the prettiest place you know. It's about 45 minutes away so it will give us chance to have some fun, and then I will tell her.'

''Are you ready Elsa?'' Hans asked whilst touching her hands and putting them round his waist so she could grip onto him.

'' Y….yes.'' Elsa said quietly.

She couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream….

**GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS!**


End file.
